Not Jace
by Daisy Jackson
Summary: Not him. Not Jace Lightwood the most arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic Lightwood of them all. We does he have to be MY partner? I just have two more years then I'm off to college. I've got Simon and Magnus so I can make it through junior year, right? May become M later on but will probably stay T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I am not Cassie Clare so that also means I don't own Jace. :(... Oh and I don't own all those other characters either.**

 **Clary**

I hate my life. It's officially over. Why? You ask? Because I have to work with "the amazing and wonderful Jace Lightwood". Yeah, every girl in the school minus his sister is falling all over him, but looks can only make so much of a difference in life. Ok, so I've got to admit he is VERY hot but from what I've seen his whole family has great genes. He, his sister Isabelle, and brother Alec are all decently tall, (very unlike my very, very short height) Isabelle and Alec both have black hair and Isabelle has brown eyes so dark they look black and Alec's are a piercing blue. Jace, unlike his siblings, has gold hair and matching eyes. I mean who has gold eyes? But all of these popular people seem to be nothing on the inside as they are on the outside and I wish I could have no interaction with them at all. Unfortunately, my psychology teacher doesn't agree with my plan and puts me right next to him in class and made us partners in a year-long activity sponsored by some big department trying to make teenagers have 'more friends of different genders'. Oh did I not mention that everyone is paired up with someone from the opposite gender except in our class there are more girls than boys so Aline and Helen are together and in the other class there are more boys so Magnus and Alec are together. I know I'm not the only one miserable though. The Lightwoods are all absolutely disgusting. Poor Simon has had a major crush on Isabelle, his partner, since 7th grade four years ago, but she never even gave him the time of day to get to know her or be friends. Magnus, my second in command as far as friends go, came over to my house one day last year crying about something Alec did, something I've yet to discover. Jace like his siblings is a person to steer clear from because he has a different girl on his hip every other week. But lucky me time to find out what the stupid project is.

"You and your partner will both be making dream journals for the rest of the year. Every Saturday or Friday evening you will meet with your partner at one of your houses and go over the past week's dreams. At the end of the year, you will be writing any story you like using the data and insight from the journals. This project will be very important to your final grade and we will spend most of the year working on it in class. Do your best and I know you will all do well." Great just great. I better not have him in any of my other classes. I look over my sheet again.

Period 1 - Psychology

Period 2 - Art

Period 3 - Social Studies

Period 4 - Physical Education

Period 5 - Algebra 1

Period 6 - Lunch

Period 7 - Literature

Period 8 - Latin

Period 9 - Extra Curricular

Period 10 - Free Period

Clarissa Fray - Extra Curricular - Drawing

Hopefully, he is in none of these classes. I look over at him. He's goofing off with Seb and Jon. They have been best friends forever and Jon is my brother, but because he goes by Morgenstern no one knows that were related, not that either of us minds, honestly we barely know each other. My mom never told me what happened to my dad but I know it was bad, and she's away all the time for work so I'm pretty much on my own except for Simon and Magnus. Aren't I going to have a fabulous junior year?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I am not Cassie Clare so that also means I don't own Clary. :(... Oh and I don't own all those other characters either.**

 **Jace**

Clary Fray. I'm partnered up with freaking Clary Fray. Let's just say there's been some rocky history between my family and her friends. Fucking (AN sorry for the cursing but I use it) psychology teacher. I have to 'share my dreams' this is crap. I turned to Seb and Jon to see whom they got.  
"Yo, Seb, Jon, who'd you get," I called out to the guys.  
"I got Kaelie," Seb said with a shrug.  
"Seelie, who'd you get?" Jon asked.  
"Ugh, Fray," I said Jon looked a little uncomfortable when he found out I was with Fray.  
"Jon?" I asked my friend. He shook his head, but something was up. I wasn't going to push it though. We just chatted absentmindedly until the bell finally rung.

Period 1 - Psychology

Period 2 - Literature

Period 3 - Art

Period 4 - Physical Education

Period 5 - Algebra 1

Period 6 - Lunch

Period 7 - Extra Curricular

Period 8 - Latin

Period 9 - Social Studies

Period 10 - Free Period

Jonathan Christopher Herondale Wayland Lightwood - Extra Curricular - Piano

I checked my schedule, lit, not my favorite, but not the worst. At least Seb and Jon will be there too, the lucky ass' have all their classes together. Alec and Izzy are not in Lit but and least, for now, I'm free of the ominous project in which I will 'reveal my soul'. I get that where a high-class fancy school but really a psychology class? How will this help me in life? Please. My extraordinary good looks will do me fine. There's also the fact that I've been getting straight A's since 5th grade and I'm the team captain for the football, basketball, and soccer varsity teams. That's it, I know not much going for me. Can you sense the sarcasm? If not you're more stupid than Rat Face. I looked up to feel someone nudge my shoulder.  
"Yo, Jace did you zone out the whole class?" Seb asked everyone was packing up heading to their third-period class.  
"Yeah, man, I guess," I answered scrambling to my feet and throwing my stuff into my bag.  
"Hey we've got Social Studies, have fun in art," Jon said walking towards the door. Well, junior year is going to be long, I can just feel it. ****

 **AN I'm posting a list of all of the characters school schedules on a separate story along with any other props and such I use throughout the story. I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I am not Cassie Clare so that also means I don't own Simon. :(... Oh and I don't own all those other characters either.**

 **Jace**

As I sit in Art I ignore both the teacher droning her first day of school speech and Kaelie clinging to my arm. I'm thinking about my project with Fray. I've never had a direct disliking for Fray herself but more the people around her and the people around me. Ratface, as I like to call him, has been flirting with Izzy since 7th grade and the little creeper doesn't understand, she just isn't interested. And I don't know what happened but something big happened between Alec and Mr. Sparkles. So their whole group of people makes me uneasy. Better to just stay away from them, they're nerds and stuff anyway. I'm the Jace Wayland. Everybody loves me, why waste my time trying to figure out a bunch of nobody's that already make me uneasy? But now I'm stuck with Fray this year. It's probably worse for Izzy and Alec and that's all that keeps me from complaining. To them that is. I still do intend to complain to Seb and Jon. Although they got idiots. Well, they're also idiots so... I was woken from my thinking by the bell telling me I zoned out another class. At least it's PE next, I get to move around.

The Ratface Rodeo was in the gym with Alec, Izzy and I. Jordan was here too, and his girlfriend Maya? The Stooges and (Seb and Jon) and the sluts (AN I don't really like cursing and such so that word is a little cringe-worthy to write, but this is what I have seen in most TMI fics so I'm sticking with it) (Kaelie & Seelie) are here too.

"Herondale! Lightwood! Dodgeball team captains Lightwood with the first pick." Alec groans. Alec and I always want to pick second because in 6th grade Alec, Izzy and I agreed to pick each other first in everything. But Izzy doesn't really care for dodgeball as she put it and just hangs out in the back. So calling Izzy over I really get the first pick. At the end the only people left were Mr. Sparkles, Ratface, and Fray.

"Simon!" I call out, I don't want him on the same team as Izzy. I can tell Alec is having a hard time because Fray has no sports abilities but he has a buff with Magnus. Clearly, the buff won't matter in a class this size so he calls, without looking at him.

"Magnus!" That leaves Fray who wanders over to my team.

"Looks like I'm with you again today Fray I say as we walk over to our side of the court."

"Don't call me Fray." She responds coolly ignoring me as we reach our destination. Coach blew the whistle and I, along with the other athletes ran out grabbed a ball and pelted a non-athlete from the other team. Jon through a ball from the other team, hard. I heard where it landed before I saw.

"Fray watch out!" I heard Ratface yell before impact. Slam! The whole gym stopped to look as Fray skidded backward her back hitting the ground after the ball crashed into her face. Everyone was silent as Ratface ran over to make sure she was all right. She clutched her bleeding nose as he helped her up. I saw bruising starting to appear under her right left eye and by her nose before he turned her around. He rushed Fray out of the room before even the coach had a chance to say anything. Everybody started murmuring talking asking if anybody saw who through it. Nobody did. But I looked over a Jon. He didn't seem upset or guilty though there was some kind of look on his face like he didn't want to get caught? He wouldn't have done that on purpose, would he? We got back in the game and the rest of the day went by quick. Before I knew it It was Friday evening and I had planned to meet Fray at her house that night to do the first hand out. I knocked on the door and a woman that looked just like Fray opened the door. She was taller than Fray, but that isn't hard, and her hair was a bit lighter, more of a normal redhead where Fray's hair is crimson.

"Mrs. Fray?" I asked. She looked confused for a moment before answering.

"Fray, right. I'm Mrs. Fairchild but if you're looking for Fray I suppose you're here to see Clarissa?" She asked me. Fairchild? Is this not Fray's mom? I decided to ask about it later.

"Yeah, we have a project," I responded.

"Clarissa you have a friend here, and it's a different boy than the two annoying ones you always have around, are you meeting new people?" She called out up the stairs. Even though I don't like the two other boys she's referring to I still think that was a little harsh on her and I stood there awkwardly.

"If he's blond than he's probably Jace, so let him in and he's not my friend, I'll be down in a minute!" Ouch. Mrs. Fairchild opened the door more to let me in and lead me to a living room and told me I could wait here for Fray.

"Clarissa! I'm leaving! I'll be back in a month, tell your brother!" Mrs. Fairchild yelled up the stairs before leaving the house, slamming the door. A few more minutes later Fray came down.

"Sorry my room was messy, well it still is but less so, so we can go up there if you want." She said as she came down.

"Sure Fray," I said.

"Don't call me that." She said.

"Oh right, only your boyfriend can call you that," I said remembering Ratface calling her Fray before she got hit.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said in a manner I couldn't interpret as we climbed the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs I looked into her room to see a desk against the wall on the left with a window beyond it. As I turned right into the room there was a big open area where her closet is on the right, art stuff on the left and a bed facing me in the middle. She walked over to her bed and slid down to sit on at the base of it.

"So," she said pulling her paper out. "Question 1." I looked down at the question. 'Who are the members of your family.' I'm hesitant to answer, what do I say the Lightwoods or my birth-family I never really knew or cared about me?

"Emotional or Literal?" She asks me as if reading my mind.

"Both," I say before I can take it back.

"I was born a Herondale, the Lightwoods are my godparents. My mom died giving birth to me and then my father committed suicide. So I went to live with them. Alec is a year older than me. Izzy and I are the same age, and Max is nine. My adoptive parents are Maryse and Robert. My real parents were Celine and Stephan, and my grandmother Imogen wouldn't take me in." Fray looked at me the whole time and only looked down to write. She looked up at me when she was finished and I raised my eyebrows telling her to continue.

"Right, well, um, there's my mom Jocelyn Fairchild," she seemed a bit lost as to where to go next so I thought now would be a good time to ask.

"Why does your mom have a different last name as you?" I asked.

"Oh, well. My mom didn't want to give up her last name when she got married so my dad decided they should make a totally new name for both of them to change to so it wasn't just her that had to change her name. She agreed. They decided on Fray but when whatever happened to my dad happened she switched her name back to Fairchild, but I'm still a Fray." I nodded.

"My brother took our father's last name, though. And I really wouldn't consider either of them my family. The last time my mom was home for more than a week was when I was eleven. And my brother and look and act nothing alike. We pretend we're not related at school and we both prefer it that way. We hardly interact at home either, unless we have to or our mom is home." I wrote her mom down and was about to ask who her brother is when I heard a crash downstairs.

"That's my brother, he only knows how to slam doors. I'll be right back." She said slipping out of her room. "Jon! Mom left she'll be back in a month!" She shouted from the top of the stairs.

"A short one then!?" Another voice called back... was that? No. Jon would have told me if Fray was his sister. Wouldn't he? I'm actually beginning to question what he's been telling me and not telling me lately. I walked out and followed Fray down the stairs. When I got down there it was, in fact, Jon. My Jon. One of my best friends Jon, the brother of Fray. Jon Morgenstern?

"Jace, you're here," Jon said nervously having been caught red-handed in having a sister.

"Jon!?" I was a little shocked to have my initial thoughts proven. Fray was right she looks nothing like her brother. "Your Fray's brother?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"That's it?" I asked. I mean that all I get? No long ass crap story just-yeah. Ok.

"Let's just go finish our homework." Fray piped up.

"Yeah," I agreed. We went back upstairs and I went to look at question 2.

"Okay, if we're going by emotional my family is Simon Lewis and Magnus Bane." She said finishing number 1. After that, we went through most of the list pretty quick.

"Favorite color?"

"Green." Like her eyes.

"Black."

"Favorite Animal?" I think back to my childhood and about the falcon.

"Falcon," I answered. She looked stumped for a minute before answering.

"Lions. Their fun to draw if you do it right. The eyes are the hardest part, getting the predatory gleam in their eyes on the paper." She smiled at herself for a minute probably thinking about art when she moved on with the paper. "So, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Play with Max and hang out with Izzy and Alec," I responded. But then instead of answering the question, she asked me another one.

"What are your siblings like?" She asked. I didn't know quite what to say so I started with Max cause she knows nothing about him.

"Well, Max looks like a smaller Alec only he has dark eyes like Izzy. He reads a lot of, a, what's it called. Oh! Manga and comic books. Then Izzy, well she can't cook, and she but that doesn't stop her from trying," I laugh at the memory of Is trying to make a pizza. "Well, what about you?"

"Drawing. I could draw all day every day." All this talk about her art made me interested.

"Can I see one of your drawings?" I asked curiosity taking over.

"OK," she said a bit hesitant. "These are two of my favorite," She came back over with two sheets of paper in her hand. I looked down at the pages as she handed them to me. They were really good, for all I knew this could have been a photo. The first one was of Mr. Sparkles his eyes were wide and trimmed with sparkly eyeliner. There were small plots of glitter in his spiked hair. His mouth was open in shock with a speech bubble next to it. It read, "No, Biscuit, No!" in big fancy block letters. I moved on to the next one. It was Ratface wearing a 'made in Brooklin' tee-shirt. He had fake vampire fangs in and a big smile. There weren't any words but I could tell this actually happened.

"These are really good. Great actually. What's happening in them?" I was very curious, to be honest.

"That was Halloween last year. We just hung out in Simon's basement watching movies and playing board games, video games, and verbal games. We were playing truth or dare and Simon couldn't figure out what to dare Magnus so I said 'You should dare him to go 24 hours with no glitter.' and that's why Magnus is so panicked and Simon is grinning because he got something Magnus could never agree to. But he did it. November 1 he had no glitter. He even texted Simon and I a video of him dumping a bucket of glitter on his head midnight that night. It was so funny how happy he was when he was re-glitterized." She laughed through the whole story.

"Ok, well we better get through the sheet." She said pulling her drawings away. We zoomed through the last few mindless questions. When we finally finished I looked at her clock. It said 12:00 am. Had we really been working for 5 hours? Well, we did get up for a snack around 9. And we got off topic a lot. I don't think Fray is as bad as I made her out to be in my head. I started walking toward the door.

"Bye, Fray!" I called out. I saw all the humor and fun of the night drain out of her eyes and walls come up over them. Her big smile turned into a bit of a line, and she looked a little disappointed. "Clary, right. See you, Monday Clary." I called again. The walls were still up but they dropped a little bit and she gave me a half-smile as she gave me a small wave from her spot on the arm of the coach. And I went home.

 **Clary**

As Jace walked out the door I thought about what he called me. Fray. I only let Simon call me Fray. Well, I would let Magnus but he calls me Biscuit. I don't know why but Jace calling me Fray just doesn't feel right, that's what my best friend calls me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I am not Cassie Clare so that also means I don't own Izzy. :(... Oh and I don't own all those other characters either.**

 **Clary**

Mondays are Satan in reincarnation. I swear they are literal hell. I left not even seeing my brother, because really, I don't care. I'm a little worried about Jace. I mean Friday was... nice. I liked spending time with him. I mean we talked for hours and the only time we stopped talking is when I grabbed ice cream bars from the fridge. I liked being with Jace. But did he? Or was he just humoring me for the better of the project? Are we friends now? Or are we just partners in class? These thoughts bombarded me as I sat to wait for Jace to show up. He came in right before the bell rang so I couldn't talk to him at all. Lessons began with the teacher droning but I looked at Jace out of the corner of my eye. He was looking too so I quickly looked away and focused on the teacher.

 **Jace**

I was confused about Clary, are we friends now? I want to be but how would Alec and Izzy take it? Would she rather not worry about her friends? Should I be more worried about my friends? I mean it's just Fray. But I liked hanging out with Clary. I waited until right until the bell rang before going into class so I wouldn't have to talk to her. We only work on our projects on Fridays. I looked over at Clary. She looked back and then quickly back down again and blush running over her face. She looks even more beautiful when she blushes. No, I don't think girls are beautiful. She looks hot. Calling her beautiful would involve liking her. Beautiful is a word full of emotion and I don't show emotions and I intend to keep it that way. Though calling her hot feels weird on my tongue. Kaelie & Seelie are hot. But Clary, I don't know I just feel like calling her hot is a dick move. But what do I care if it's a dick move, I barely know her? I zoned out the rest of the class.

I jumped on my motorcycle and followed Alec and Izzy home, them being in Alec's car.

"We should go to Taik's," told my step-siblings walking into the house.

"Sure," Izzy agreed. "I'll make a snack and we'll go later," She finished. Alec and I looked over at each other. There is no way in hell I am eating that. We followed her into the kitchen anyway for some stupid reason. In our house, if there is any chance Izzy is in the kitchen it's better not to even go near it. Izzy got started on the stove and Alec, being the smart one went upstairs, while I, being obviously less intelligent to follow Izzy into the kitchen.

"So Is," I started. "What had happened between you and Ratface?" I asked. Izzy stopped taking pots out and hesitantly turned around and came and sat next to me.

"He was nice. He seemed to like me, I kinda liked him and we got kinda close. I really, really liked him and I pushed him away." Wait. She pushed him away. Then why does she hate him so much?

"Then why do you hate him so much if you pushed away from him, and why did you," I asked admittedly, well actually no, I'd never admit it out loud but I was confused. She sighed deeply before glancing up at me.

"Because I trusted him and I'm afraid to trust after Dad." It was my turn to sigh. Oh Is. Robert cheated on mom a little after Max was born. Mom had told Izzy 8th grade and sometime last year she told me because she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. No one has told Alec yet and I doubt anyone would have the heart to tell Max. They're still together, Maryse and Robert, for Max's sake. That kid has enough grief living with three horny obnoxious teenage siblings with crappy skills at not cursing in front of the nine-year-old. Actually, that last one is just Is and I, Alec is pretty good about not cursing in front of Max.

"Why don't you just apologize or something? I mean you guys were friends, right?" I asked.

"Would you apologize?" She asks eyes pleading. God this needs some comic relief.

"No, but I'm me." I snort successfully lifting the mood. She rolls her eyes. I clutch my hand to my heart. "Did you just roll your eyes at my heartfelt response!" I shrieked turning my head to the side as if to turn away from her.

"Heartfelt my ass. But maybe I should apologize. I'm in the wrong. And if you ever repeat that I will end you. I swear on the angle" I chuckled.

"Ok Is." She gave me a menacing glare and brought out the big guns.

"I'll make you eat my food." Now real fear entered my eyes and I through my hands up in surrender.

"I'll take the coconut pancakes," I read off of the menu. Kaelie wouldn't stop flirting with me, which normally I would enjoy, but for some reason today it just pissed me off. After she walked away I turned toward Izzy and Alec.

"I miss Max." Izzy sighed. We were sitting in the back in his favorite booth. It was one of those circle ones that make you feel like your the most important person in the place.

"Mom and Dad trip will be over soon so they'll all be home soon," Alec stated calmly. Always the voice of reason.

"Yeah, I just miss the little guy sometimes when they're all away," Izzy replied. I miss Max sometimes too. I remember what I was like at his age. He's at almost the same age I was when I came to live with the Lightwoods. I lived with my Uncle after my father died. He was crazy, but he was my only blood that wanted me. He was my mother's brother. Apparently, in high school, he got married and was kicked out of the family. When my father died he left his wife and child to come to take care of me. Which never made any sense to me. Why did he leave for me, he hated me. He always told me it was my fault he wasn't with his wife anymore. He became some sort of drug dealer and he was always drunk. When I was almost ten he started sending me out to do the deals. A few months after that I was doing my homework on the couch when I heard someone at the door. When nobody answered he knocked the door down. We didn't live in a very sturdy house. I got nervous and hid behind the couch. I heard some gunshots, things breaking, things being dragged, and finally, the front door being stood up in its broken hinges. I sat there for who knows how long after that before I came out. The floor was covered in blood. There were bullet holes in the furniture and the place was looted. Nobody ever found his body. Max's childhood was thankful much less violent. We ate dinner in silence not really having anything to say since were with each other all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I am not Cassie Clare so that also means I don't own Alec. :(... Oh and I don't own all those other characters either.**

 **Jon  
**  
 _Breathe. Just breathe, you're almost there._ My hands shook and I slumped further into my hoody. Almost there, almost there. I clenched my teeth as my eye twitched. I shouldn't have thrown that ball at her so hard, it's starting to show. I didn't want Jace to know I was Clarissa's brother though. I know it's not her fault they were partnered up but _I didn't want Jace to know! Damn it!_ I took a shuddering breath. I growled through my teeth. _I'm getting angrier._ I circled around the grimy building and climbed up the fire escape. The rust made a cracking sound as I jammed it open. The hinges whined in protest at my use of unnecessary strength. _It really is working._ The room looked just as to be expected from the outside, dirty, disgusting, abandoned. What you wouldn't expect from the outside is a panel in the kitchen that opens up to a secret room. Beyond that was a room up to my standards. Clean, sophisticated, dark, and powerful. The recording system was still running as I turned the mic on.  
"It's working. It has side effects, like those of drugs, but that could be fixed if sample two works right? My eyes are itchy, my hands shake, I have abnormal breathing, I'm admittedly ill-tempered, but I'm stronger. The negative effects started 28 hrs after the dose was administered. 3 hrs after however, from then up until about 30 hrs after, I have enhanced eyesight, strength, smell. All of my senses. At a metahuman level. I will now start to administer the product to subjects B and C. I will administer it to them at the same time for now just to see if gender and lifestyle take any effect. I will report back when there are visible results. This will work Father. I can feel it," I turn the radio off and send it through to my Father's lab. The chemical fridge is only a few paces away but my balance is getting worse and the room swings. I pull a trial A tube out and quickly find a vein. The relief is unimaginable as it hits my bloodstream. The enhancements haven't started yet but I'm almost back to normal in just a minute. I open a case and pack five of each tube into it. This will work. I can feel it.


End file.
